Quiero arrancarte de mi piel
by Enigma07
Summary: Si fuera posible hacerlo él lo haría sin dudarlo. Si existiera la posibilidad de arrancarla de su piel, no se detendría a pensarlo dos veces. Era irónico que comparara a Hermione con la marca maldita; aunque se asemejaba mucho a esta. Draco deseaba arrancarla de su piel, pero no podía. Al igual que a Granger de su corazón, le era imposible.


**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia es de mi autoría.

Mil gracias a la grandiosa de _**Miss Mantequilla**_ por tomarse el tiempo de betear este OS. Por la ayuda y también por la crítica constructiva. Eres genial, chica.

.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

— Quiero arrancarte de mi piel —

.

.

.

Si fuera posible lo haría sin dudarlo ni un sólo segundo. Si existiera la posibilidad de arrancarla de su piel, lo haría sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces. Es una maldita carga. Una cruz demasiado pesada que acarrea sobre su espalda, la que ha evitado que pudiera subir peldaños deseados a lo largo de su vida.

La marca lo ha mantenido hundido, preso del miedo y la angustia. Es una maldición dibujada con magia negra — lo quema y poco a poco lo va matando. Duele igual o más que el sentir deseos por una mujer de carácter insoportable. Mujer de facciones comunes. De corazón incomparable. De naturalidad desbordante.

Hay cosas imposibles en la vida, por más optimistas que seamos, y jamás se podrán tocar. Para él los crímenes de antaño y su enemiga de la infancia son su "imposible" particular. Su paraíso prohibido.

No importan las palabras, no importan los actos y tampoco es importante el tiempo. Cuando algo esta determinado a no suceder, no sucederá. Ella y él. Ellos. Nunca sucederá. Así es como las cosas deben ser, tal y como están escritas sobre el papel de un antiguo pergamino.

"¿Crees, en serio, que este es el camino que él querría? Pues estas en un grave error si así lo has pensado" le dice su propia conciencia cuando el whisky de fuego y la rabia lo dejan escucharla.

¿Existe realmente un camino distinto por el cuál pueda avanzar? Tal vez si, pero, ¿quién podría asegurarle, con absoluta certeza, que todo acabará bien? Nadie. En el proceso siempre hay algo que sacrificar para llegar a luz que emana la victoria, y la victoria en medio del caos siempre se sabe amarga.

Esto es como vaciar una botella de whisky de fuego para olvidar las penas: insoportable.

Eligió las tinieblas en su momento, es cierto, pero al menos de esa manera lo que más ha querido en este mundo se encontraría a salvo. ¿El precio? Madurar a golpe de varita; crecer a golpes de verdad y miseria. Lejos del inminente peligro que los acecharía si su elección hubiera sido la "moralmente correcta" (quitarle la vida a lo único que le quedaba en esos tiempos oscuros, sin importar nada al final) se siente casi seguro de que se seguiría sintiendo igual de arrepentido.

¿Quién puede juzgarlo? ¿Quién es capaz de ponerse en su lugar y tener que decidir qué camino tomar, sin titubeos, sin siquiera mirar un instante atrás? Mejor aún, ¿quien podría darle la espalda a su familia para elegir el camino que alguien ha etiquetado como "El indicado"? Quizás hay alguien con la conciencia lo bastante fuerte como para hacer siempre lo correcto, pero él no conoce a nadie así. El ser humano actúa, toma un sendero para bien o para mal. Salvar a quien amas no tiene una tonalidad, no hay blanco ni negro, no importa el cómo o el quién, sólo importa mantenerlos a tu lado. Y eso hizo. Draco Malfoy no eligió un bando, un legado, un vencedor; prefirió asegurar la seguridad de su familia y, quizás, morir en el intento.

Una serpiente elige su felicidad, no el bien mayor, recuérdenlo siempre. Si su felicidad se extingue, ella también lo hace pues ya no hay motivo por el que seguir respirando en un mundo que te repudia, porque ya no existe el calor entre tanto frío, ni el orden ante tanto caos.

Nunca quiso ser el héroe, nunca le agradó ese papel, pero tampoco deseó ser el villano. No anhelaba esa atención en esta historia. No quería ninguna gloria, y tampoco convertirse en mártir. No obstante, las cosas se dieron así; cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que seguía su vida, era demasiado tarde. Las tinieblas tocaban a su puerta y no tuvo más opción que abrir y darles paso.

¿Me creerían si les dijera que tan solo quería ser feliz, que quería tan solo un poco de paz en su estructurada y opresiva vida llena de reglas estúpidas? Quizás tratar de hacerles ver su realidad sea una pérdida de tiempo, porque la mayoría nunca comprenderán su actuar, y yo no gastaré mi tiempo en querer explicarles. ¿Por qué? Porque él ya lo ha intentado incontables veces, y no funcionó. Se lo ha contado todo a las paredes, a los oídos aturdidos de aquellos que creyeron tener el valor para saber su verdad, se lo ha contado a aquellos que distorsionaron sus palabras y malinterpretaron todo lo que puso sobre la mesa. No importa cuanto lo intentara, muchos lo menospreciaron por su oscuro pasado. Por quién fue, y no por quién es en el presente. El fin, para muchos seres, jamás justificará los medios. Yo misma he caído en el error de creer que todo puede ser legal, leal, puro y limpio. Pero Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido un hombre de acciones justas, mucho menos legales. Quizás por eso a ojos de muchos perdió su humanidad y ahora está condenado a no ser nada.

El fin fue todo lo que necesitó Draco Malfoy para justificar sus medios.

¿Qué es el libre albedrío? Para la mayoría de ustedes, queridos espectadores en esta historia, es la elección de decidir sin intervención de nada ni nadie. La libertad plena. Ninguna atadura, nada que te detenga a la hora de correr hacia lo que quieres. Y a pesar de ello, para una minoría, es también un estado más de esclavitud.

Malfoy no tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar lo que es en realidad el "libre albedrío", sino que una vez más experimentó la ilusión de ello como, estoy segura, todos lo hacemos. ¿La opción de decidir? No, la obligación de escoger lo conveniente para nosotros, lo seguro. Aquel chico de ojos hielo y cabello rubio, siempre fue un esclavo. Y lo seguirá siendo siempre… De una u otra manera.

Le arde el pecho como el infierno cuando está lejos de ella. Le quita el aliento, como cuando se detiene a contemplar sus ojos color chocolate. Es desolador, cruel, doloroso y a la misma vez tan efímeramente hermoso. Se expande por su cuerpo como el incomprensible amor que guarda su roto corazón. Es una maldición indeleble, como el recuerdo del día en el que tuvo que presenciar — sin remedio ni opción de pararlo — el que ella fuera torturada frente a sus pupilas.

En aquel momento no pudo reaccionar y todavía se pregunta, años más tarde, si sería capaz de impedirlo ahora si tuviera que volver a suceder. Su cuerpo no acató las órdenes que su corazón le mandó; su calculador y frío cerebro se lo impidió. Sólo se limitó a observar con angustia cómo Granger se retorcía de agonía sobre el suelo de la sala de su propio hogar. Asimiló el horror y la angustia en sus gritos, que inundaron cada habitación de aquella oscura mansión, podrida desde los cimientos, corrompida por la magia negra. El nido de letales mortífagos y su lord.

No pudo salvarla, es verdad, pero es porque nuevamente tuvo que portar la asquerosa mascara que lleva el enemigo. Tenía que ocultar los sentimientos tras una coraza de hielo, indiferencia e inexistente odio. Draco lo había reconocido mucho tiempo atrás, no la detestaba, pero no tenía la definición correcta de lo que sentía por Hermione Granger. La incertidumbre lo abrazaba, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: en su alma guardaba un sentimiento muy fuerte por aquella chica de melena alborotada y mirada valiente.

Fue en el instante en que su tía Bellatrix la lastimaba sin escrúpulo alguno, cuando encontró el significado de aquel sentimiento: amor. Un insano amor. No era el héroe de esa historia, no era el jodido héroe. No lo era ni lo sería jamás. Sigue sin querer haberlo sido, pero el arrepentimiento por su cobardía aún late.

Ante cada elección, entre dos caminos que la vida nos ofrece, tenemos que volver a elegir. Y escoger uno de los camino, a veces, cuesta demasiado. ¿Creéis que Malfoy no se para a pensar en que habría pasado si hubiera escogido el otro camino desde el principio? No deja de hacerlo, aunque al hacerlo sabe que del presente nada cambiara. El sendero ya esta trazado, no puede volver hacia atrás y empezar de cero. Tiene que avanzar aunque el camino esté bañado de las espinas y no de los pétalos de la rosa. Es el precio a pagar por errores que al final de cada día no puede dejar de rememorar.

Errores que lo hacen humano, errores que salvaron la vida de sus padres.

Al igual que él, ella también ha escogido qué caminos tomar y hoy, inevitablemente, porta como él una marca en su piel que estará allí de por vida. Un recordatorio de lo que es. Un amargo recuerdo de lo que vivió, una cicatriz que estará acompañándola cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo; estará ahí por siempre. Pero hay una abismal diferencia entre ellos, pues Hermione Granger podrá mostrar la cicatriz como la valiente heroína de guerra que es para el mundo entero. En cambio, Draco no podrá mostrar con orgullo la marca que porta en su brazo.

Y realmente es irónico, ¿verdad? Que la marca le haga recordar a Granger en algunos aspectos. Es algo que quiere arrancar de su piel, pero estará allí por siempre… Al igual que ella.

…

Resopla cansado. Observa su demacrado reflejo en un espejo que se haya en medio de una habitación en penumbras. Las yemas de sus dedos chocan contra el cristal cuando estira su mano hacía adelante. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad al divisar cómo el antiguo espejo le muestra el deseo más profundo de su corazón. Sonríe. Sonríe porque sólo en ese momento es cuando puede ser plenamente feliz. No obstante, sabe que no es real. Pero vivir un instante en ignorancia es mejor que ser aplastado por la cruel realidad.

Sus labios se separan varias veces, mas no sale palabra alguna de su boca. Sus finos labios se tuercen en una mueca, respira con tranquilidad mientras sus parpados bajan con pesadumbre. Los levanta para volver a contemplar lo que pudo ser, pero no será ni hoy ni mañana…

—Quiero arrancarte de mi piel porque eres parte de mi pasado — murmura quedamente. Sus pupilas fijas observan el dibujo (una serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera), sobre su pálida piel — Al igual que a ti Hermione, quiero arrancarte de mi corazón, porque también eres algo del pasado, algo que tengo que dejar atrás. En el olvido.

Ambas cosas son imposibles, soy consciente de ello, me he resignado… Pero tú… Tú eres el triste pasado, el vivo presente y el esperanzador futuro hacia el que corro con desesperación cada segundo de mi vida. Eres recuerdos, eres instantes y eres la calma. La felicidad efímera de un alma desdichada.

Se frota los ojos durante unos segundos, como si quisiera despertar de un profundo sueño. La vista se le nubla, borrando la nitidez de lo que el espejo frente a él muestra.

Baja la manga de su camisa, cubriendo el pasado de mortífago. Esconde, nuevamente tras una fachada de indiferencia y superioridad, un corazón roto pero con vida. Parte de esta vida siempre sería para la testadura, valiente y come libros Hermione Granger.

La poca luz que habita en el lugar se va apagando hasta desaparecer. Todo queda en completa oscuridad. El frío lo acoge entre sus invisibles garras.

 **ººº**

—Draco, despierta querido.

Podrían pasar los años, pero esta bruja nunca perderá la elegancia, el porte, la autoridad y la mala costumbre de despertarlo _demasiado temprano_. "Tampoco el buen gusto a la hora de vestir" piensa el joven a ver el vestido de algodón verde que lleva la mujer.

La luz lo ciega por unos instantes cuando se abren las cortinas, luego sus ojos grises se posan nuevamente en la mujer, observándola fijamente. Es, sin duda alguna, poseedora de la más maravillosa y aristocrática belleza. Su piel es tersa y lechosa; sus ojos rasgados miran desde las profundidades de las tinieblas, tiene los labios finos y delicados, el cuerpo de una adolescente y los modales de una dama. Es sin duda la esposa que todo hombre de la aristocracia quisiera tener a su lado. Pero, desgraciadamente, él no.

—Astoria. —murmura, sin apartar la mirada.

Su esposa acaricia su mejilla, sonríe tiernamente (porque, para su desgracia, también es _buena, dulce y preciosa por dentro_ ) y habla nuevamente.

—¿Vienes a desayunar con nosotros, querido?

Draco baja sus parpados, ocultando lo que sus ojos mercurio dejarían al descubierto. Mostrando su lado vulnerable.

—Claro, enseguida bajo — responde sereno —. Ve yendo.

Astoria aparta con delicadeza la mano y sonríe una vez más antes de marcharse con pasos firmes. El ruido de la puerta le dice que está solo nuevamente. Al abrir los ojos y levantar su brazo izquierdo puede sentir la mordida del arrepentimiento, como todas las mañanas. Cada vez que despierta a un nuevo día gusta de cerciorarse si sus elecciones siguen siendo las mismas, si sigue teniendo sentido sentirse tan mal.

—Otra vez el mismo sueño. —suspira frotándose los ojos para desperezarse.

Con los años ha perdido muchas cosas, pero la sonrisa que tenía de niño sigue siendo la misma, y esa es la que estira sus labios. Esa sonrisa es una mezcla de burla, felicidad, y tristeza. Un mecanismo de defensa para no llorar, porque los hombres como él no debían de hacerlo, no era digno de un Malfoy mostrar esa clase de vulnerabilidad.

Pasa una mano por sus cabellos, revolviéndolos en todas direcciones. Aparta las finas sabanas que cubren su cuerpo y a paso lento se dirige al baño. Cada día su reflejo parece burlarse de él o eso es lo que piensa cada vez que lo ve. Sus ojos se empañan aunque ya se haya acostumbrado a evitarlo. ¿Qué importa si a estas alturas de la vida se pone a llorar? Es humano después de todo, también siente cosas, joder.

.

.

.

La estación King Cross se alza frente a la vista de la familia Malfoy, al igual que ante la de muchos magos. Este es el primer día de Scorpius como estudiante en el colegio Hogwarts. Se marcha de casa.

—¿Nervioso? — pregunta la madre a su hijo.

—Sólo un poco — contesta en un hilo de voz el niño.

Era la viva imagen de su padre. Draco observa a su hijo y no puede evitar ver las incontables similitudes entre él y su yo del pasado. Pero también puede ver la mayor diferencia entre ellos. No radica en su aspecto, sino en que su hijo será diferente a la hora de actuar. Desde el principio.

—Haz lo que debas, Scorpius.

Scorpius lo contempla, desconcertado por sus extrañas palabras. Asiente brevemente sin despegar sus ojos de los de su padre.

—¿A qué viene eso, Papá? — interroga el niño.

—Nada — responde despreocupado —. Sólo quiero que seas responsable y te diviertas. Haz buenos amigos en el proceso.

Sus elecciones, a lo largo de su dura vida, le han dado un regalo maravilloso. Su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy, es quien le da fuerzas para seguir adelante cada instante en el que cree caer en un profundo pozo de depresión.

—El tren esta por partir, cariño — alerta Astoria a ambos.

La mujer lo toma de sus mejillas, y le da un dulce beso en la frente. Scorpius sonríe tiernamente, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Adiós, cariño, cuídate mucho. Envíanos una carta en cuanto llegues.

Draco en ese momento portaba una sonrisa de genuina alegría. Aquel momento era como volver a los viejos tiempos, como una nueva oportunidad de volver a comenzar, a elegir…

—Adiós, Padre — se despide el niño, arrastrando sus maletas hasta llegar a las puertas del tren que pronto partirá.

—Adiós, Scorpius — susurra Draco levantando su mano a modo de despedida.

Qué camino tomar. ¿Poder aprovechar aquel tiempo en que solo era un adolescente despreocupado? ¿Podría elegir un camino que lo lleve hasta Hermione Granger de ser posible volver atrás? ¿Podría aprender a reconocer quien es y a quien quiere a pesar de las adversidades? El recuerdo de una niña convertida en una mujer independiente lo sigue atormentando.

—¿Aquellos no son Potter, Weasley y… Granger? — pregunta Astoria con curiosidad. — Al parecer dio con el hechizo correcto para manejar aquel indomable cabello, ¿recuerdas como era? Parecía un arbusto cuando íbamos a Hogwarts — la risa se le escapa de entre los suaves labios pintados de un elegante rojo.

Draco se pierde un segundo en el rostro dulce de la mujer que esta junto a El Elegido y a la comadreja, su flamante y afortunado esposo. ¿Afortunado? Sí. Si fuera joven y le dijeran que algún día calificaría a Weasley como afortunado, se descostillaría de la risa. Pero ahí esta, pensando que es un hombre afortunado.

¿Indomable cabello…? Tanto como lo es su dueña.

—Si, son ellos — responde después de un rato.

Sus ojos se pierden en los gestos de Hermione, en cómo recoloca un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Lleva unos pequeños pendientes de color esmeralda. Ironías de la vida.

La mujer de melena alborotada —aunque no tanto como en su niñez— se voltea buscando la mirada que lleva un rato sintiendo sobre si. Quemando su piel. Mira en todas direcciones con disimulo, o eso parece intentar piensa Malfoy al darse cuenta de la poca sutileza de la bruja. Hermione sigue recorriendo con sus ojos el lugar hasta dar con su objetivo. Los hechizantes ojos de color mercurio de Malfoy están fijos en su persona.

Granger contiene el aliento ante la intensidad en la mirada de Malfoy, sus mejillas se tornan de un leve color carmín.

Una vez más en su vida a Draco le falta el aire al encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos chocolate. Sintiendo el amor punzando con fuerza en su pecho, quitándole las fuerzas y acelerando su pulso. Interiormente se reprende por actuar como un adolescente enamorado; ya no es un chiquillo para comportarse de ese modo. Ahora es una persona seria y de negocios, un hombre de familia.

"Tranquilízate" se exige internamente sin despegar la vista de ella.

Los labios de Hermione se mueven sin largar sonido alguno al exterior, pero él capta a la perfección lo que ha dicho.

"Granger" dice el con suavidad a modo de saludo. Ella se lo devuelve. "Malfoy" desdibujan sus labios rojos con suavidad.

Ambos sonríen. Él la misma altivez que siempre lo ha caracterizado, y ella con una sonrisa tan cálida como todas las veces que la vio en su rostro, mientras paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Draco había admirado incontables veces, desde la lejanía, esa sonrisa. Y se da cuenta ahora de que podría seguir haciéndolo.

Es un bálsamo para las heridas.

El contacto se desvanece, muere en una promesa rota, y desvían las miradas hacia el tren que se aleja, seguido por una larga columna de humo denso y negro, llevando al futuro en su interior.

.

.

.

Y allí, amigos míos, con sus hijos, comienza una aventura diferente. Una vida donde los caminos no están trazados, ni mucho menos limitados. Donde las oportunidades son infinitas.

* * *

Hola, ¡gracias por leer esta idea que rondaba mi mente hace un tiempo!

¿Merece un review?


End file.
